


[podfic] Candle

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Candles, Established Relationship, Human Disaster Antonio Salieri, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: And they will be laugh it off together, tangled in their sheets, giggling at the pointlessness of Salieri fretting over something like a lit candle.Podfic of Candle by mozalieri.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754410) by [mozalieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozalieri/pseuds/mozalieri). 



**Reader's notes:** thank you to mozalieri for giving me permission to record this!  
This was recorded for the Podfic But Make It About Musicals challenge of [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/2480.html).

**Length:** 11:05

 **MP3 download:** [archive.org](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/19/items/mozart-lopera-rock-candle/%28Mozart%20l%27opera%20rock%29%20Candle.mp3) | [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7wjyt0pltyamltq/%28Mozart_l%27opera_rock%29_Candle.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
